


The Harbinger of the Starving God

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cult, Gen, Horror, human(?) sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: There are wonders and horrors in the world. And the world is full of people who mistake one for the other.





	The Harbinger of the Starving God

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://melle-d.tumblr.com/post/166444060105/i-said-a-while-back-to-an-ask-that-if-i-was-to) by Melle-d.

**_H U N G E R_ **

**_N E E D_ **

 

He always knew he was meant for _something_ \- something bigger, something vaster and more powerful and more (terrifying) (glorious) _special_ than day-to-day life and all its mundanities. He’d been searching for it for as long as he could remember, wandering from place to place, chasing hints and rumours, mysteries and lies, till he came here and found people who seemed to know what he was, to understand what he was searching for.

They shared hints, precious fragments of the truth he was seeking, courted and wooed him with tantalising offers of more, so much more, if he would join them, if he would be one of them -

He thought they were offering what he was looking for. He thought that until he was stretched over the altar, magic dripping from his soul, and they chanted victoriously as they sought to use his connection with some unknowable entity as a means to bind it, trap it, useitcontrolitconfineit _weaken_ it _ **lessen** it_ -

He lay there, almost dead, and he _reached_

and he felt it

**_H U N G E R_ **

**_N E E D_ **

(and _oh_ it wasn’t hungering for _food,_ it was - It was -)

He reached, and took, and It didn’t mind, It would have given, It _would_ have if It _understood_ giving, if It noticed his taking but how could It when It was so (horrifying) (awe-inspiring) **vast** and he was so puny, so tiny, so insignificant and he was insignificant and the people who were killing him were so insignificant and he could feel Its power eating away the top of his skull and it was so, so easy to direct that power to the chains holding him down.

He sat up.

The weaklings, the fools who had dared try meddling with something they had no comprehension of, milled around in panic as their Sacrifice stared at them with a single blood-red eye, his shadow writhing madly on the walls as it laughed.

" **rejoice,** " the Harbinger whispered. " **the end of the world is coming.** "

He gave his poor, beloved God what It needed.

**_D I R E C T I O N_ **

 

The Harbinger walked onwards, his connection with his Starving God a constant in his mind. He would lead his God to all his God desired, until the day his connection with his God swallowed the rest of him - skull and bones and soul.

He shivered with pleasure at the thought of belonging to his God so utterly. Such a joy would have to be shared with as many people as possible, before his own time came to experience it.

" **rejoice. the end of the world is coming.** "


End file.
